Forbidden Darkness
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Another Naruto sister fic, Manami Uzumaki has grown to be the village's idol. Naruto growing jealous of his sister's popularity, tries to steal in order to be recognized. Manami only wants to be loved by her brother. What will happen. Well, read and find out what happens. T for Violence


**Now, I know people have done gender benders or Female Naruto, however I decided to do a story with Naruto having a sister. I know that it isn't very original but with a challenge by shiva1. How could I pass it up? Naruto might be OOC in this story but I will try to keep Naruto the way he is, however I can't make any promises. I hope you will enjoy this story and let's see how it fairs like the rest of the Naruto's fandom sister stories out there. Hope you enjoy this story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,

_Chapter 1: Little Miss Perfect_

Manami Uzumaki was her named. She is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto's twin sister.

She was the one that was born first, is loved more by their parents, and even became the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki. Naruto despised his elder sister who was only twelve seconds younger than him.

To Naruto, Manami was gifted with everything, yet he would have higher grades than her. But, it didn't matter to him. Things that he excelled at, she was better at another thing. Naruto was sick of her; she was the germ that never leaved him. She was little miss perfect. Some days, it was like he was the jinchuriki. Naruto couldn't make any friends as they thought he was a nuisance. It was always, why can't you be like Manami; the perfect and someone who can do no wrong.

His parents remain alive during the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Yet, the third hokage died while sealing the fox inside her. It wasn't fair; he was just left at him while his parents protected their daughter. Their daughter in which they set their hopes for and let him out to dry; he was always being yelled at about keeping her safe or to make sure she got home on time. Naruto was beyond anger at his parents. They only acknowledged him when it was something about Manami. Minato always took her out or always congratulated her. He always was the one left out. It always seemed they only had a daughter. Yet, he loved being outside. It wasn't like they cared about him at all.

Naruto always glared at her whenever she wanted to 'tag along with him'. Naruto hated her and wished he was an only child. Staring at her, only reminded him of his failures. Even Iruka praised Manami and Naruto was yelled at. Manami was a prankster and in her spare time always pulled pranks as a way of acting out. Naruto didn't understand why this happened. Yet, he was blamed for most of it. Manami got some of the blame. Yet, it is Naruto that is responsible for her.

Naruto hoped this would someday change as he wanted to be hokage. He wanted to become one his whole life and now, with the test of becoming a genin fast approaching; he would have this chance to become hokage before anyone else would steal it from him.

Manami Uzumaki had another view of his brother. When others insulted or made fun of him. She stuck by him as that was due to him being her brother. She loved her brother so much. Not everything was sunshines and roses.

She became jinchuriki at a young age. She was taught by her mother of how to be a proper container of the nine tails. Yet, through her eyes, she saw her brother being left out of their families lives. It was through her, that they family tried to include Naruto. Yet, this proved to be a pain since Naruto was the blame of most of her 'practical jokes'. She didn't mean anything by them. She wanted to have fun.

She didn't understand why her brother hated her so much. She was friendly with the ninjas and clans only because she was the hokage's daughter. Minato was molding her to become hokage. Yet, she found the job boring and felt her brother would be a suitable candidate, but her father laughed about that. Even when Minato and Manami trained, she wanted to include her brother. However, he avoided her pleas of training with them.

She knew a handful of villagers hated her for being the container of the nine tailed fox. She understood the pain they were experiencing. She tried to ask her brother for advice, but he simply ignored her. Naruto didn't understand what it was like to be smothered by both of their parents. All the challenges, all the training, and all the expectations they set up for her. She wanted to be carefree and have fun like he does.

Some days, she wanted Naruto to be the jinchuriki. To have the responsibilities she was having. She didn't want to be a hokage. She wanted to be a jounin or at least a body guard of the kage. She just wished that Naruto would acknowledge her enough to where they didn't have a sibling rivalry.

Like siblings, they did have their fights. They argued with one another about themselves and the way they slept. Yet, Naruto ended their arguments by running away or leaving the house. Naruto wasn't a horrible brother, yet she just wished that he would be more involved with her life.

Manami knew Naruto's goal of becoming hokage. She didn't want to stand in his way, yet her accomplishments kept interfering with Naruto's goal. She was afraid and had nightmares of becoming hokage and Naruto would call her a traitor.

Manami looked at her brother, who was asleep. She kept staring at him wondering what their future would be like. Tomorrow was the test to become a genin. Everything they had learned will now be put to the test and Manami hoped that Naruto would do his best and she smiled closing her eyes hoping tomorrow goes well for everyone in their class including him.

Naruto looked at his sister and glared at her.

Look at little miss perfect. Always being perfect, always succeeding everything he fails at. Naruto looked at his sister. If I don't pass tomorrow then, I will run away from everything. I just have to pass, I just have to.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. What did you think? I hope everyone likes it. Tell, me what you predict for the next chapter? Until then, wish everyone well. Also, sorry about Manami; I keep switching between Naruto and Manami to make the story interesting. Don't think Manami is always perfect. Trust me, no one is that perfect. I hope Manami will grow on fans. **


End file.
